


For the love of a tank

by motschekiebchen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motschekiebchen/pseuds/motschekiebchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this episode, Becker being cute and wanting a tank, Lester saying no,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of a tank

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Thanks to MJ for the quick looking over it. :)

_Lester: I suppose you’d like a tank as well?  
Becker: What, a tank?  
Lester: No, I was obviously joking.  
Becker: But really, a tank?!  
Lester: You CAN’T have a tank!  
Becker: …_

(Primeval, Season 5, ep. 1)

* * *

 _One month later_

There was a brand-new tank standing in the middle of nowhere-Wales. As if this wasn’t crazy enough, it was being lovingly petted by two dark haired men, being reassured that it would come home with them.

Lester and the man standing next to him looked half exasperated, half amused at the crazy people that belonged to their teams. The rest of the ARC-team had taken seats on the grass with a good view at the squabbling couple, bemoaning the lack of popcorn. Further away some of Becker’s men were busy putting away the gun dealer who had been stupid enough not only to steal the tank and rockets from under the nose of H5-0 but also to bring it to Great Britain. Lester bet the idiot hadn’t counted on the forlorn building he wanted to use as storage shed, being home to the newest anomaly and having to fight for his life (and illegally gained goods) against creatures that have been dead for millions of years.

“This tank is on British soil. Therefore it’s mi... ours.” Becker told the other man. “I’m taking it ho... to headquarters.”

“No, it was stolen from Hawaii. We followed its trail for over 7200 miles. You can bet we’re gonna take it back with us.” Steve answered him.

“You wouldn’t have had to follow it, if you hadn’t lost it in the first place. Finder’s keepers, as my grandfather would say.” Becker countered, resisting the urge to poke his tongue out at the other man.

“Becker, you can’t keep the tank.” “Steve, you can’t keep it.” Lester and Danny tried to interrupt yet again.

“But Sir,...” “Danno,...” Two pouting faces turned their puppy-dog eyes to Lester and Danny.

“No , Steven.” Danny told him firmly. “First we are out of jurisdiction. Even if we get to take it back, you can’t keep it.” He started musing at the thing. “Hm, but the governor could try to sell it. Maybe it would be a start trying to finance the rebuilding of all the property that you have destroyed... or at least use it to make the state's next liability insurance payment...”

Steve looked at Danny like he was crazy while petting the tank faster. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Daddy didn't mean it. He loves you too.”

Danny looked at his neighbour, “You know, sometimes... after we had one of these days... again... I do the paperwork, explaining why it was necessary to do what he did and why it ended in the destruction of property... and I start daydreaming... imagining what other things ties can be used for...“

Lester nodded knowingly, “Hm, hm... gagging, tying them up... I’m not sure spanking would help but I’m sure it would make me feel better.”

Danny nodded and both men looked in the distance, lost in their thoughts.

Their musing was interrupted from the cheap seats. “Lester wants to play bondage games with Becker?! Why didn’t anyone tell me?! How long are they together?”

“Shut up, Connor.” Abby and Matt hissed at him.


End file.
